User blog:Philered/Philered and public 4. SCHOOL
(A SCHOOL BUS STOPS AND A BOY WALKS OUT!) PHILERED:WASSUP MY IDIOTIC PEOPLEZ? PUBLIC:YOU CALLED US DUMB? *CRY CRY CRY* ( I CANT LIVE ANYMORE *GUNSHOT*) PHILERED:WOOPS BUT ANYWAYYYYYYY SCHOOL DOESN'T HALF SUCK! PUBLIC:THATS GOOD FOR YOU (AMBLUANCE GOES PAST IN THE BACKGROUND) BUT THAT ISN"T PHILERED:TELL ME ABOUT IT BUT ANYWAY I HAD FUN AND I HAVE TO PUT AN ANNOUCEMENTY THINGY IN THIS BEAUTIFUL PIECE OF HARMLESS BLOG (AMBLUANCE TRAINEE: GOD SHE SHOT HERSELF....MAYBE IF I SHOOT HER MORE TO GET THE BULLETS OUT *GUNSHOTS*) (SILENTY:OH GOD MY LIFES SCREWED) BUT LAURA T"S BRO LIKES MY CHAPTER OF GODRIC GRYFFINDOR"S GREAT LIFE! AND FOR THAT HE IS NOW THE FIRST HEADMASTER (DRUMROLL) HEY I DIDN"T ASK FOR ONE BUT HEADMASTER BEN ARMSTRONG! TA-DA AND AS HE IS HEADMASTER HE WOULD APPEAR IN ALL 4 BOOKS! 2:FOOD IS NICE! BUT I AM OFFICALLY GOING ON A DIET (FOR THE 392th TIME AND COUNTING) AS IM FATTTTT YES I SAID IT! 3:THE WHAT IF REMUS IS VERY POSH AND THIS WAS RANDOM BUT HERE"S A SNEAP PEAK DIALOGUE: "I LOVE EARL GREYS, SO IF YOU DON'T MIND I WILL HAVE AN EXPRESSO" AND IM BRINGING BACK A SONG I REALLY LIKE BY BUSTED CALLED SHE WANTS TO BE ME! At first I told myself, I need my head inspected I notice little things, same t-shirt and sunglasses Then it got weirder see, she cut her hair like me She brought a red guitar, kept driving round in my car I'm kissing her and she, she slams me against the wall She crashed into a bus chasing some supermodel She analysed my smile, she memorised my phone book She always wears my clothes, her favourite words are f**k off CHORUS She looks like, does like, sounds like me She's stealing my identity And I'm begging you Somebody notice me,won't somebody notice I'm fading away here, what have I got to do to make you see My girlfriend is a wannabe And she wants to be me I'm saying something's wrong, she's out back playing soccer She used to do ballet, now she's a heavy smoker She's so obsessed with me, now she stands up to pee And now her stupid games have started taking over Don't need no special help, dont need to see a doctor I know you're worried, but I'm telling you just watch her It's like she's cracked my code, knows things I never spoke off She wants s** all the time and still finds time to jack off CHORUS I'm in the loony bin Wearing a pale pink nighty The nurse comes through the door And whispers so politely 'Your boyfriend's here to see you, Look pretty, take a bath I love his skating band, Can I get his autograph?' CHORUS ^^^^ __ ____ <(!)> <(!)> ....|.... \________/ ^^^^ SEE IT FOR URSELFS AT:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0-Mgds3B3k&feature=fvst WARNING THIS BLOG CONTAINS SOME PHILERED"S PERSONAL PLONDER: yes plonder's a word in PHILERED's dictionary and as you can see im not trypin in CAPS so it must be serious....sort of! (btw that woman that shot herself earlier yes it was a woman was inspired by a dream i had when someone kept shooting people when they did the tiniest ting! RANDOM!) but i still cant be asked to write proply ;) the thing is my school doesn't suck because it has a *PING PONG TABLES *A OLD HOUSE (WITH A STAIRCASE) FOR ART AND DRAMA *A BIG FIELD *AND A CAFETIRA *+LOCKERS BUT U HAVE 2 BUY THEM SO NO WAY HOZE! and i want you to make me feel worse by telling me things bout ur school (like if it was next to the white house and the president nearly got shot and u saved him but true!) and why i want to do this! EVERYONE on my bus says the school sucks and i cant tell how? so my last 3 words are: HEAD BOY HERE! 21:22, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts